rebirth_of_the_night_mod_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Alchemy
Alchemy is the process of brewing elixirs in condensers. Basic Alchemy Basic Alchemy is performed in a condenser. In order to operate, a condenser must have retorts on either side, both facing towards the condenser, so that the retorts' tubes are attached to the condenser. Condensers can be made with bricks, white stained clay, and a bucket. Retorts can be made with bricks, iron, and a bucket. The tank on the right side of the GUI is for water. The tank can be filled or emptied by right-clicking the block with buckets in hand, or by shift-right-clicking the block with an empty hand to void all contained fluid. The slot on the bottom middle of the GUI is for any fuel item that works in a furnace. The slot on the top right of the GUI is for glass bottles. The large slot below that is the output slot, where finished elixirs appear. The two slots on the left of the GUI are for ingredients. Brewing is done by putting valid ingredients into the ingredient slots, and supplying the condenser with enough fuel, water, and bottles to brew. Advanced Alchemy Advanced Alchemy is performed in an advanced condenser. In order to operate, an advanced condenser must have advanced retorts on all three sides other than the front, all facing towards the advanced condenser, so that the retorts' tubes are attached to the condenser. Condensers can be made with nether bricks, an iron block, and a bucket. Retorts can be made with nether bricks, iron, and a bucket. The tank on the right side of the GUI is for water. The tank can be filled or emptied by right-clicking the block with buckets in hand, or by shift-right-clicking the block with an empty hand to void all contained fluid. The slot on the bottom middle of the GUI is for any fuel item that works in a furnace. The slot on the top right of the GUI is for glass bottles. The large slot below that is the output slot, where finished elixirs appear. The slot on the top middle of the GUI is for modifiers. The three slots on the left of the GUI are for ingredients. Brewing is done by putting valid ingredients into the ingredient slots, optionally putting a valid modifier into the modifier slot, and supplying the advanced condenser with enough fuel, water, and bottles to brew. Elixirs Elixirs are like potions, but they are stackable up to 16. They also cannot currently be turned into splash potions, lingering potions, or tipped arrows. Types *Elixir of Instant Health *Elixir of Regeneration (not implemented) *Elixir of Wither *Elixir of Night Vision *Elixir of Speed *Elixir of Fire Resistance *Elixir of Health Boost *Elixir of Haste *Elixir of Strength *Elixir of Iron Skin *Elixir of Feather *Elixir of Blazing Trail Special Effects *Iron Skin **Adds armor and armor toughness **Gives an iron overlay to the model of affected entities *Feather **Slows the falling speed of affected entities **Negates fall damage *Blazing Trail **Affected entities leave a trail of fire behind them Category:Potions Category:Alchemy Category:Machine Category:Guide